


A new high

by Mector



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mector/pseuds/Mector
Summary: After Helsinki 2017, their relationship reaches new heights.





	A new high

She paces outside his door, her thoughts alternating between going back to her hotel room and having a chocolate milk nightcap or barging inside his room and...

She gulps as her imagination runs wild, you would think she would be used to it by now but every time they do it, it feels different and more intimate. She knows it's dangerous but it adds to the thrill of it, she reaches a new plane of existence every time.

And she just know it will be different tonight. He was upset over a minor fall during the free dance today and she felt his pain and wanted to do this with him to help comfort him. They had still won the gold medal, and she thinks that deserved a private celebration.

If he would let her. That was the thing and the reason she was pacing outside his door and hesitating to knock. Sometimes he was ridiculous and stubborn and stopped her before she got too crazy.

She swallows down her trepidation and knocks the door. He opens the door immediately and smirks at her. "I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away." She laughs and pushes him aside, stepping inside the room.

He closes the door, and wraps his arms around her waist. "You pretend to be such a good girl but I know you love it as much as I do," he whispers in her ear and she shivers in anticipation.

He walks to his nightstand and opens the drawer and her eyes go wide when he shows her the size. He laughs seeing her expression. "You know Finland has the best."

She laughs and nods in agreement and follows him to the bathroom. He opens the large bag and spills some for himself and her on the counter cutting it into smooth lines for them with his credit card. She loves doing this with him and they both hold hands as they lean their heads and noses towards the counter and snort.


End file.
